Together until death
by JaneAddict59
Summary: Une affaire à première vue banale mais qui pourrait bien mal finir. L'expression "Ensemble jusqu'a la mort" prendra tout son sens. Merci à JaneDoe51 de corriger cette fic ! 3


**TOGETHER UNTIL DEATH.**

Prologue

Une chaleur pesante. Dans l'open space de l'unité des crimes majeurs de Sacramento, les agents présents dans les locaux soufflaient et soupiraient à la pensée de la climatisation, tombée en panne. Un silence plat régnait jusqu'à ce qu'un bâillement bruyant et peu élégant se fasse entendre.

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit. Un homme. Un homme blond aux allures d'ange, allongé, non plutôt affalé, sur son canapé. Que faisait-il ? Il travaillait, à sa manière.

Des bruits de talons attirèrent l'attention des membres de l'unité. une petite femme brune, aux yeux verts, débarqua dans l'open space. Elle avait l'air un peu…furieuse.

_« __**JANE**__ ! » _ Ce hurlement si familier pour les agents travaillant ici confirma leur sentiment sur l'état d'énervement de leur patronne.

L'homme affalé sur le canapé esquissa un petit sourire mais garda les yeux clôs. Il aimait la faire tourner en bourrique.

Lisbon : _« Jane ! »_ dit-elle en donnant un coup de genou dans son bras. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

Jane : _« Vous êtes dotée d'un tel tact… »_ Dit-il, ironiquement, en s'étirant.

Lisbon : _« Vous n'en avez pas marre de ne rien faire ? »_ Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Jane : _« Et que voulez vous que je fasse, Lisbon ? »_ dit-il en baillant.

Lisbon : _« Hum…je ne sais pas…travailler peut-être ? »_ dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Jane : _« Oh, mais détrompez vous ma chère Lisbon »_ dit-il en agitant son doigt. _« Je travaille là, ardemment ! »_ dit-il en se levant.

Lisbon : _« Ah oui, suis-je bête…Vous savez, j'ai un tas de jolis dossiers de plaintes sur mon bureau »_ dit-elle en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Jane : _« Mmm, eh bien, bon courage »_ lança t-il tout sourire.

Lisbon serra les poings et attrapa Jane par le bras. Il se retourna et la regarda, un peu surpris de sa réaction.

Lisbon : _« J'en ai ras le bol, alors maintenant, soit vous vous remuez, soit je vous colle au téléphone pendant une semaine »_ dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Jane émit un « Hum » et se pinça les lèvres. _« Les dossiers ou le canapé ? Le canapé ou les dossiers ? »_ Dit-il sceptique. _« Hum, je pense que je vais choisir le canapé »_ dit-il en se dirigeant vers son divan, tapant sur l'épaule de Lisbon au passage.

Lisbon souffla et se dirigea vers son bureau en claquant la porte. Jane esquissa un sourire et se rallongea.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lisbon revint dans l'open space.

Lisbon : _« On a une affaire »_ dit-elle en regardant ses agents.

Les agents présents dans l'open space se retournèrent vers leur patronne. Un asiatique, un grand brun costaud et une jolie rousse la suivirent du regard

Rigsby : _« Ah enfin ! On commençait à prendre racines ici… »_ Souffla le grand brun.

Cho : _« Quel genre d'affaire ? »_ dit l'asiatique en se levant.

Lisbon : _« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. La scène de crime se trouve à deux heures d'ici »_dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La jeune rousse se leva et s'équipa.

Lisbon : _« Van Pelt, restez ici, on aura besoin de vous pour les recherches et… si Monsieur veut bien se lever ? »_ dit-elle en se retournant vers Jane.

Jane soupira _« Hum, je ne sais pas…ça dépend, vous me donnez quoi en échange ? »_ dit-il en s'asseyant.  
Il put esquiver de justesse le crayon que Lisbon venait de lui lancer. _« Oh… d'accord d'accord, pas besoin d'une telle violence »_ dit-il en secouant la tête. Il se leva et se plaça à côté de sa patronne. _« Bon, on y va ? Je m'ennuie à mourir »_

Van Pelt : _« Jane… »_ Dit-elle, outrée du jeu de mot du consultant.

Lisbon : _« Et dire que je vais devoir vous supporter pendant deux heures…enfermés dans une voiture… »_ Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Jane : _« C'est le prix de la réussite, Lisbon »_ dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. _« Et puis, je sais qu'au fond, vous avez hâte de vous retrouver avec moi… »_ Murmura t-il en souriant.

Lisbon soupira puis prit la direction de l'ascenseur, suivie de ses agents et du consultant.


End file.
